


【Fgo】【咕哒兰陵】你氪金的样子虽然好靓仔，但你抽卡的样子真是好狼狈啊

by Icefllaya



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefllaya/pseuds/Icefllaya
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Lanling Wang | Saber





	【Fgo】【咕哒兰陵】你氪金的样子虽然好靓仔，但你抽卡的样子真是好狼狈啊

【Fgo】【咕哒兰陵】你氪金的样子虽然好靓仔，但你抽卡的样子真是好狼狈啊

#说在前面#

2.3要来了，预个热随（要）便（o）写（o）写（c），我开心就好w

现paro，恋爱同居中

我家的咕哒和他的长恭

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xate grand/order，简称Xgo，以其宏大的世界观，精美的角色设计和跌宕起伏荡气回肠的故事剧情笼络了一批死忠粉丝。但如果在手机游戏中寻找历史考据的话可真就是搞错了什么，其本质还是个面向死宅的厨力游戏，因此如果某天看到高呼着某历史名人“XX是我老婆”的就是馋人家身子的游戏厨子，倒也都见怪不怪了。

藤丸立香就是这么个沉迷Xgo的厨子。

原本藤丸立香还算是个普普通通的大学生，只是稍微有一点儿现充而已：每天为学业和打工奔波，努力挤出时间在周末拿着打工得来的微薄薪水和恋人过一个甜蜜蜜黏糊糊的约会，完了继续投入到学业和打工的苦海中。

就这么个时候，立香被好友咕哒子恩威并施地安利了一份打工，具体内容是当手机游戏的测试员。

“立香你来看看我们这个游戏嘛，下载免费，新手任务还送几个十连的石头，美少女从者点击就送，保你买不了吃亏买不了上当~”咕哒子差点儿没能控制住自己混沌恶的笑容，“你再看看我们最新up的从者立绘，她好大好白……不是，她好美好强！”

藤丸立香一脸“你在跟我开玩笑的”表情斜眼咕哒子。

“好啦好啦，我知道你断袖。不过你想，我们这个游戏测试员随时随地都能工作，而且薪水比你打工还高点儿，你这不就能有更多时间和你家长恭相处了嘛~”

藤丸立香略一寻思，觉得有那么些道理，何况这手机游戏自己也没什么兴趣，随便玩一玩就结束工作还能多谢时间和自家恋人腻乎腻乎，于是便答应了下来。

“啊，不过我先说明啊，测试账号里的石头只是用来测试池子概率的，你要是想要自己的从者还是要自己注册然后购买服务哦~”

“开玩笑，我怎么可能为了这么个游戏氪金————”

————md，真香！

“所以说，你还是小看了Xgo啊~”咕哒子背后嘻嘻笑着数钱。

藤丸立香几乎是上岗当天就一头栽进了Xgo构筑的世界。虽然最开始立香还只是把游戏当成工作，并且十分克制地不去点游戏商店里那个罪恶的购买按钮，但是故事一路突进到2.3章，由总监木野子小姐的老搭档老实所创造的人智统合真国的故事着实吸引了立香，以至于早大半年就屯好了亮晶晶甚至准备好了钱包要打捞自己心仪的角色。

当然，有人有了新欢，就有人成了旧爱。

高长恭最近又新添了烦恼。

同居的恋人最近迷上了个手机游戏，一到家便拿着手机点点点个没完，时不时还发出些不明的笑声，即使高长恭向来温和好脾气，也被恋人这般冷落刺激得有些吃味。

“啊啊啊——————金卡————————”这不，藤丸立香又在那边激动起来了。

“是saber————dei！对不起你居然在up池里算计我！”

高长恭听着藤丸立香在房间里的动静忍不住翻了个白眼。

叫你抽卡，叫你沉迷游戏。高长恭恶狠狠地敲击着键盘完成今天的作业。沉船了才好。

正想着，藤丸立香就挂着面条泪似游魂一般飘出来，从高长恭身后挂在了他身上，“长恭呜呜呜————QAQ”立香埋头在高长恭脖颈处磨蹭着，“我居然又沉船了！明明我就想要个当期up的4星而已啊！”

“哦。”高长恭头也没回，继续在键盘上敲击着，只是又下了些狠力，而藤丸立香正沉浸在沉船的抱怨中，没注意到恋人的细微变化。

“长恭你好冷淡哦。”立香抬头继续撒娇，蹭乱了高长恭耳后的头发。

高长恭感到自己额头的青筋跳了一下。

“这次又是哪个（小婊砸）？”

藤丸立香突然提起了兴致，把自己的手机兴冲冲地塞到了高长恭眼前，高长恭对着猛然出现在面前的花花绿绿的屏幕忍不住揉了揉眼，就听立香在旁边开始念叨起来。

“你看这次up的新从者，是兰陵王啊————天朝古代四大美男之一。你看他的宝具居然是用脸发的哈哈哈哈这设计太草了但是脸真好看啊而且细想一下居然毫无违和甚至有些许道理。”藤丸立香喋喋不休地说着，“就算为了这张脸我也要氪，氪tmd！”

“呵——因为脸好看啊？”

“对啊，”藤丸立香理直气壮地点开了游戏商店页面，“而且这角色设计的颜值居然能赶上长恭哦，我还是头一次见到能和长恭比美的二次元人物……长恭？”

高长恭“啪”地一声合上了笔记本电脑，转身站起来便一手扯过藤丸立香的领子，用足了力气把立香甩到了沙发上。

“长恭……？”藤丸立香被甩得有些晕，一脸懵逼地被高长恭按在沙发上，看着恋人蹬了拖鞋跨坐到自己身上，还坐到某个危险的位置上。

“是我高长恭不够美了，”长恭堇色的眸子冷冷地扫视着被他骑在身下的藤丸立香，“还是你藤丸立香喜新厌旧了，”语气带了几分咬牙切齿，“我还从未受过如此屈辱……”还是因为一个破游戏。

“等等，长恭？高公子？”藤丸立香有些措手不及地企图按住高长恭扒他衣服的手，“你先等等？”起码让我去把用品都拿来啊。

“不等！”精壮匀称的大腿已经缠上了藤丸立香的腰。

“你这完了又得肚子疼……哎，唔，你慢点儿。”藤丸立香连忙扶住高长恭的腰。

嗨，恋人都这样儿了，还能怎么办，一会儿抱着去清理呗。藤丸立香帮已经贴在他身上的高长恭调整好姿势，让长恭两条大腿挂在他臂弯里，高长恭搂着藤丸立香的脖子，在恋人耳边细语。

“还，还抽卡么？”

“抽……”随之而来内壁一阵绞紧，“不抽了，不抽了，长恭说什么是什么！”

“这还差不多。”动情中媚眼如丝，高长恭安心地放松了身体，嘴唇抵在立香发际处闷哼了一声，继续之后恋人间的耳鬓厮磨和缠绵缱绻。

。

。

。

。

“立香你最近氪金量变少了啊，”咕哒子看着数据和过来汇报的藤丸立香闲聊着，“虽然测试工作都按时完成了。”

“嗯，”藤丸立香不好意思地挠挠头，“这游戏和工作太影响学业了，所以我准备请辞了。”

“这样啊，那还真是可惜了。”

藤丸立香笑了笑没说什么，只是提了提领口，遮住侧脖颈上的一枚吻痕，惹来看明白的咕哒子一阵鄙夷。

“快走————你恋爱的酸腐味儿都飘过来了！”

END

咕哒子：其实你完全可以“做几次让你抽几次卡”啊？

立香：虽然我也想，但是这世界没有补魔设定，我受不住啊（痛心疾首

高长恭：？？？藤丸立香——————？

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

2.3快开啊——————我要迎长恭回迦————————（咆哮！


End file.
